


Penny's wedding

by Dalegribble



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalegribble/pseuds/Dalegribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's fall in the shower changes her life and her dad is thrilled in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's wedding

Penny had fallen in the shower, she managed to get up and call over to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. 

He came over and helped her dress. Then he took her down to the car and tried to dive her to the emergency room. 

Along the way, the poorly maintained roads caused Penny a lot of pain. Her dislocated shoulder was being jarred a great deal. 

Sheldon tried to drive carefully, as it wasn't his strong suit, driving that is, he did have a genuine affection for Penny, like one would have for a well trained dog, he just thought that she was so stupid, but she did have a certain amount of determination and he respected that, he just wouldn't tell her that. 

It was all going well, even his paranoia about her check engine light. 

Then seven blocks from the hospital, a city bus, hit them, it had ran the redlight and Sheldon realized that the car was no longer operational, he got her out of the car and with a strength way beyond his own, Sheldon carried Penny to the emergency room, he ran all the way, he nearly passed out after he got there. 

The staff worked on Penny for hours, eventually the conclusion was made that her leg was so badly damaged that amputation was needed to save her life. 

After the surgery, Penny woke up and realized what had happened, she just laid in bed and wept. 

Her dad was called and he tried to comfort her. 

Penny recieved a generous settlement over her injury. 

Leonard dumped her while she was laying in bed and still mourning the loss of her arm. 

"You bastard!!! I hope you dick rots off" screamed an angry Penny. 

Leonard had one standard, he demanded a whole woman. Now Penny was less than whole. 

"Have a nice life" replied Leonard. 

A day later, the newlyweds Howard and Bernadette came by for a visit and in his tacky well-meaning way Howard tried to cheer her up. 

"Penny, I want you to know that you are the second prettiest girl I know, you come in second to my Bernie" said Howard, he meant well. 

Penny looked at Howard and Bernie and said "thanks Howard."

"Oh, one more thing, mom sent some brisket" said Howard. 

Bernie smiled and said "Penny, I heard about Leonard, I do have access to some black syph."

Penny knew what Bernie was hinting at, she could make her hope come true.

"Will, Sheldon be injured if that happens?" asked Penny. 

"Yes, he might" replied Bernie. 

"Then no, Sheldon has been a Sheldon in shining armor to me. He brings me things and hasn't been condesending to me once" said Penny. 

"I understand, I think he has a crush on you, or maybe puppy love" said Bernie. 

That thought that Sheldon might love her was something that Penny had never concidered.

Then Sheldon came in with Leonard, the short nerdy jerk looked like he had walked into several fists. It was clear to Penny that the way that Leonard followed Sheldon into the hospital room, that the fists belonged to Sheldon. 

"Penny, I am truly sorry for the way I treated you" said Leonard. 

He gave Sheldon a quick glance and the taller man shook his head ever so slightly. 

Leonard then got on his knees, placed is hands together and then said "please find it in your heart to forgive me for the inconciderate way that I treated you." 

"Leonard, what happened?" asked Bernie. 

"I fell down the stairs, you have to be careful with stairs, sometimes they become angry and show their displeasure" explained Leonard. 

Howard just nodded and smiled.

"Leonard, you are the most obnoxious, inconciderate, tactless person in this room and that includes Howard. 

"My Howie is a lot better than Leonard" chimed in Bernie. 

"On his worst day, before he met you, he is better than Leonard" said Penny. 

"Leonard, you are not welcome here and as for your actions, forgiveness is out of the question" said an angry Penny. 

Leonard turned pale and then tried to run out of the room, Sheldon followed him. 

After a bit, Sheldon returned and said "I had a feeling that Leonard was going to fall down several flights of stairs, I needed to help him."

Penny expected a slight smile from Sheldon, but he kept his calm preying mantis demenor. 

Penny finished healing from her injuries and then was moved to a rehab center, there the reality of what had happened really set in on her and she spent a lot of time crying. 

Sheldon tried to comfort her in his clumsy socially akward way. 

Oddly enough, it did help her, emotionally. 

Penny learned to use crutches like a pro, her artificial leg she walked on it fairly well. 

Then it was Halloween and for once, Sheldon didn't have issues with Penny not wearing the Wonder Woman black wig. 

Her artificial leg was one of the ones that looked mechanical and not human. 

Sheldon dressed as Superman, Howard was Green Arrow and Bernie was Black Canary. 

The came in first, they had to real women in the group. 

Shortly, after that, Sheldon proposed to Penny. 

She quickly said yes and then they set a date. 

Wyatt was thrilled to give his daughter away, he knew that Sheldon would take good care of her and that his grandchildren would grow up in a house that didn't have wheels. 

While having a meet and greet with Sheldon, he saw Leonard. 

Leonard wished that he had avoided Wyatt. It made the beatings that Sheldon gave him look like a love fest. 

After he recovered, Leonard walked with a limp. 

At the wedding Penny looked like an angel and due to some problems with her stump, she didn't wear her leg, she would do that during the reception, she planned to dance with her new husband all night. 

Mary was thrilled that Sheldon had gotten married. 

 

Epilouge

A few years into the marraige, Sheldon and Penny were expecting their first child, when he was born he got the best of both worlds, he got his father's incredible brain and his mother's looks, as did the rest of the brood. 

Penny concidered herself lucky in the long run, her accident brought her true love and true happiness, something that she never thought would happen when she woke up without her leg. 

She held her forth child a girl named Mary, the infant was like all of her other childern born hungry and they loved her rich sweet milk. Penny smiled again and patted her stump and counted herself very fortunate, as was Howard and Bernie. 

Everyone was happily married with childern, with the exception of Leonard, he was alone and would remain so, he had a lot of bad karma from the way he had treated Penny.


End file.
